Lightning and Star
by Oreo Cookie Dragon
Summary: When Harry meets a long lost sibling, what will happen in their sixth year? The Lightning gets rejoined with the Star, as they explore Hogwarts for the 6th time. Reviews would be nice!
1. The First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and any new characters were probably made up, if you know anyone with the same name it is merely a coincidence.  
  
A girl with dark black hair walked into the room with a suitcase in her hand. She had fairly tanned skin, with a small star outline on her cheek. Her eyes had the color of emeralds, speckled with dark blue dots. She wasn't smiling, and it looked like she hadn't in a long time.  
  
It was 4:00 p.m. and everyone had just finished classes. They were all settling down in an empty easy-chair. Some second-years were playing Gobstones in the corner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all talking, as usual, in a huddle of chairs. Fred and George Weasley were whispering about something with Lee Jordan. A bunch of first-years were reading books in a different corner. Everyone seemed to be happy and tired, all enjoying their different hobbies.  
  
Then a girl walked in. She looked sad and glum. Her suitcase had many different stickers attached to it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I wonder who the new girl is. She looks pretty and lonely for that fact." thought Harry in his head. Hermione and Ron were thinking of the same thing. Lee pointed at the girl and Fred & George looked up. The small 'clinks' in the corner of Gobstones were stopped. Many of the students reading had looked over the tops of their books.  
  
"H-hi everyone." Said an unconfident voice. "My name is Brianna. Can someone tell me where to put all my stuff? I was told that my owl and my uniform were sent to my room." Hermione quickly jumped up.  
  
"Hi there Brianna," several giggles and murmurs were heard at her name. "I would be happy to show you where to go. What year are you in?"  
  
"M-me? I'm in the sixth year," She quietly replied.  
  
"Oh great! We're in the same year! Come with me," Hermione quickly turned around and started to lead the way. While the new girl was brushing away her hair, he caught a glimpse of a star shaped figure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"T-thanks H-Hermione. It's great to have a friend here." She smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, she's so sweet. Almost like Ginny if you ask me." Hermione thought as she happily smiled back. "Except Ginny is more energetic."  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs and Hermione had helped Brianna unload all her stuff, they went back down the stairs.  
  
Hermione went over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, who is she?" Ron and Harry asked impatiently. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Her name is Brianna and she is a very nice 6th year who will be staying with us! I told her she could join our little group." Ron made a fake gagging noise.  
  
"That's all you learned?" Harry cringed. "What was her last name?" Hermione thought for a second.  
  
"I never asked. I'll go right now!" She happily skipped over to where Brianna was quietly sitting in a squishy arm chair. "Hey Brianna, can I ask you another question?"  
  
"S-sure Hermione."  
  
"What's your last name?" This was the question she had been dreading.  
  
"W-well . . . if it's that important," She sighed. "My last name is P- Potter."  
  
A gasp was let out by Hermione. "Y-you mean you're . . ." She let the sentence finish itself.  
  
Brianna slowly nodded. Hermione told her to wait for a minute as she rushed back to Ron and Harry.  
  
"You won't believe it!" Hermione cried. "H-her name is Brianna Potter!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with cautious eyes. Harry had his own eyes widened as they would go.  
  
"C-can I speak with Brianna?" said Harry, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Go ahead Harry, but be careful." Harry nodded.  
  
Harry was walking slowly, because he wanted to think about what had happened. A- sister?  
  
"Hi," Harry said meekly.  
  
Brianna managed a small smile. "Hello Harry Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is of my weird imagination. ^ _ ^ I was just thinking, and I thought, "Oh, wouldn't it be so cool if Harry had a sibling?" So, that's how Brianna came. I hope you enjoy this weird story and review it!!! Also, I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, but my imagination is cut of. -_- 


	2. The Hearing of Everything

Harry wanted to say something to Brianna, but nothing came out of his "O" shaped mouth. Brianna swallowed hard. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So, only Hermione, you, and I know about this then? Probably Ron too. That makes . . . four people." Harry thought for a minute. "Do you want to add more?"  
  
Brianna took this time to also think. She would become famous, but that wasn't what she was aiming for. She wanted to get time to know her older brother and his friends.  
  
"Well . . . I'm not sure. I want to get to know you better." Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"I guess we can tell a few people, right? What about Dumbledore?" Brianna thought that Dumbledore should've already known, but she agreed.  
  
Together they walked towards Professor McGonagall's office to ask about meeting Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter . . . and . . ." She let the sentence drift.  
  
"Please, call me Brianna."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter and Brianna. What is it that you need?" She looked up at both of them.  
  
"Can we have permission to see Professor Dumbledore please?" Professor McGonagall thought for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Follow me." She walked up and down a few staircases, muttered passwords and such, found secret openings and finally came to where Prof. Dumbledore's office was.  
  
"I won't be waiting." And with that she left.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Fawkes at his dying state. Brianna looked horrified.  
  
"You know that Fawkes won't die, right?" Brianna slowly shook her head as Harry chuckled. "Phoenixes always die and rebirth. It's an interesting process, really." They both heard a small cough behind them.  
  
"Hello Harry and Miss. . ." Again, Brianna was left to finish.  
  
"Brianna . . ." She paused. "Potter."  
  
"You don't say?" Dumbledore had a smile on his face. "Another Potter? Filch will have a fit, I'm sure." Brianna and Harry couldn't suppress their laughs.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you told me. How many other people know?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think about four. Maybe more." Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure how public will take this." He looked up again. "You two may return to your dormitories. Please exit through that door." He pointed to a door Harry recognized.  
  
They pushed through and found themselves located conveniently next to the Fat Lady. She awoke with a start.  
  
"Ah! Oh, just you. Password?"  
  
"Xylem." The Fat Lady quickly opened the portrait door to reveal a small entrance.  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed up to Harry and Brianna.  
  
"So there you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" Ron said with a breathless voice.  
  
"What was so urgent?" Asked Harry impatiently.  
  
"I think Fred and George overheard us when I was telling Ron about . . . you know . . ." They all nodded in unison.  
  
"Well, it was only Fred and George-"  
  
"Remember? Lee Jordan, and whoever his other friends are . . . and then the whole school! What to do?" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron stressed. "Just shush up for one bloody second!" Hermione looked offended and shocked at his outburst.  
  
"Okay, we'll see how it turns out. If people know, we can tweak the memory charm Prof. Lockhart taught us, right?" Ron suggested, but Hermione shook her head in disgust.  
  
"No Ron, none of the Professors will like that, especially not Professor McGonagall. We need to tell Fred and George and maybe even Lee to keep it down, at least for now." Harry and Brianna both agreed with this idea. Ron fumed.  
  
"I still think my idea was better . . ." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry and Brianna sat in two close together armchairs.  
  
"So, you have a star scar on your cheek, and I have a lightning bolt scar on my forehead." Harry said. "How did you get your scar?"  
  
Brianna pointed to her scar. "This thing? I got this from one of the Death Eaters, when they were trying to kill me when I was three. I remember it. A hooded man was pointing his wand at me, and instead of planting a Death Mark, he gave me the star." She explained.  
  
"How did you survive though? I don't remember anything about having a sister, but then again, I was only a few years old." Harry questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure about that, but I think I was adopted, but very similar to you. Mum had put me in a cabinet which was what protected me from Voldemort's blasts."  
  
"It's a small, complicated world, huh?" Harry joked.  
  
"Yes Harry-"  
  
"Oh, it's the famous," The voice stressed the word famous," Harry Potter and his new girlfriend!" A snigger and a grunt came.  
  
"Draco . . . don't start now. She's not my girlfriend. She's-"He remembered that he couldn't tell anyone about it, especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
This was a problem, getting harder to control every second.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the abrupt ending, but that's where I had to stop it! It'll be continuing, don't worry everyone! Reviews are wonderful! BWEEE! 


	3. A New Start

". . . actually, she is," Harry thought for a moment. "my friend." At this, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Another freak to add with a Mud-blood, and a rat?" Draco snorted. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind Malfoy.  
  
"No, she is," Harry paused again. "Pure-blood."  
  
"I wonder what her name is then?" Draco questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Brianna . . . just Brianna," Brianna answered. Draco was surprised when she spoke.  
  
"Little dweeb I see." Draco had managed to say before Pansy Parkinson skipped over and poked Draco in the arm.  
  
"Come on Draco, Professor Snape was calling you!" Pansy giggled and squealed.  
  
"Yes, whatever Pansy," Muttered Malfoy. "Well, you dweebs, you got off this time." He smirked and walked away.  
  
"Brianna, don't mind him. He's like a bully in regular Muggle schools." She nodded in understanding and smiled at her brother.  
  
"Harry, would you care to show me around Hogwarts?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Sure, anything for you," He walked out of the homeroom as Brianna followed close behind.  
  
"That is the Transfiguration classroom, the bathrooms..." Many hours passed quickly as Harry re-visited places he hadn't seen in years. Brianna was enjoying all the interesting things that popped up, such as Nearly Headless Nick, who was just happening to be floating by.  
  
"Welcome, milady!" He bowed a ghostly bow. She blushed a bright cherry red and giggled.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this place," Harry said after a day of traveling around the many levels of Hogwarts.  
  
"How could anyone not?" Brianna looked at Harry, spotted some of the girls in her dorm and skipped off.  
  
"She's right, it's like paradise here." Harry thought to himself, as a warm smile appeared on his face.  
  
*****  
  
After a wonderful meal and several gulps of pumpkin cider, Harry trudged up the moving stairs to the Gryffindor tower. When he gave the Fat Lady the password, he saw that Brianna had already formed a small group of friends and was showing all the Muggle items she had collected, including stamps and varied seashells.  
  
"And see, this one I got from a letter that I had to smuggle away from my 'mother'." Brianna exaggerated this last word, for Harry knew that Brianna never would've lived with her mother.  
  
Brianna looked up and saw Harry. "Hi Harry!" He smiled and waved back, but said nothing.  
  
"Harry, we're over here," said a familiar voice. Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron settled in two giant chairs in front of a cozy fire.  
  
"So, what's been happening?" Ron jerked his head towards Brianna.  
  
"She's very energetic, I must say."  
  
Hermione jumped in excitedly. "She's showed me quite a few good hairstyles; they fit both of us quite well!" Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry smiled to see his friends acting this way.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped at Ron. "Just because you have a horrible sense of fashion doesn't mean that I have one too!" Ron faked looking horrified at Hermione's words. She stomped off to where Brianna and her new group of friends were playing.  
  
"Well she's sure a happy one." Ron whispered grumpily.  
  
******* AN: WHOA! I haven't done much with fan fiction! O.0 Time passes so quickly! Well, I've added this short part, hope you like it! Must have reviews, remember!!!! ( I'm adding more, be prepared! 


	4. Lettered Gummy Brains

The next morning, a light brown owl rapped on the window of the 6th year Gryffindors. Harry jerked awake and unlocked the window to let the owl in. It hooted in recognition and flapped away.

'That's unusual. Usually owls wait for a reply.' Harry questioned to himself. But he quickly tore open the letter. It was written in purple ink in the handwriting Harry had familiarized by now.

_To Mr. Potter:_

_I would like to see you and Ms. Potter in my office at 4 o' clock today for tea and cookies. I have sent a copy of this letter to your sister already, no need to tell her. Don't bother Professor McGonagall._

_Professor Dumbledore_

The letter ended with his signature. It was so extremely short Harry flipped the letter over to make sure he hadn't missed anything. However, just then, Seamus and Neville began to yawn widely. Harry stuffed the letter into his bag and started to dress. Seamus began to strike up a conversation and soon the letter was pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

As he walked into Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid's eyes darted towards Harry as he pulled him aside.

"Harry, 'ye never told me you had a _sister_!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Dumbledore trusts me you see. He also knows I'm a good friend of yer's." He paused. "I hope 'ye don't mind."

"No, no it's fine. And anyway, I only found out a couple days ago!" Harry suddenly realized.

"Well, best be getting to class." Hagrid pushed him back into Hermione and Ron.

"Brianna?" Hermione offered. Harry nodded as Hagrid began to describe the Viespo, a deadly flying snake.

When four 'o clock came around, Harry was ready to join Hermione and Ron in the library when Brianna came running into him panting.

"Harry . . . Dumbledore . . . office . . ." She wheezed.

"Oh yeah!" Harry grabbed Brianna's hand and ran over to the gargoyle that stood watching the wall on the other side.

"Um," Harry mumbled. "Cockroach Clusters? Peppermint Patties?"

Brianna looked at her brother as if he was crazy. "What are you saying?"

"I need a password for his office. It's usually a candy of some sort . . ."

"Oh!" Brianna said. "Gummy brains."

"How'd you know?"

"Professor Dumbledore wrote it on the back of my letter. He told me he didn't tell you because he didn't want to bother you with it; I guess it's true though." They stepped into the brightly colored office for the second time that week.

Fawkes was now a baby bird. Harry figured he had died and re-birthed while he hadn't been in the professor's office.

"Welcome!" Said a cheery voice. Dumbledore looked at them from behind his half moon glasses.

"Hello Professor," Brianna and Harry said in unison.

"Now you may be wondering why I called you into my office this fine lovely day." Dumbledore waved to the window. "I'm afraid that another student has figured out the . . . the _relationship_ between you two . . . his name is Draco Malfoy, I expect you know who he is?"


End file.
